Kuchimame Kamima
| image = | race = Soul | birthday = 6th June | gender = Female | height = 168cm (5‘06”) | weight = 60kg (132Ibs) | blood type = | affiliation = Gotei 13, Onmitsukidō | occupation = Shinigami | position = 4th Seat, Corps Commander of 4th Onmitsukidō Division | division = 2nd Division, Onmitsukidō | partner = | base of operations = Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = N/A | education = Shin'ō Academy | shikai = Oto no Kaiki | bankai = Not Yet Achieved | japanese voice = | english voice = }}Kuchimame Kamima (神魔 口まめ, Kamima Kuchimame) is the current 4th Seat of the 2nd Division and the Corps Commander of the 4th Onmitsukidō Division. Appearance Kuchimame has a blend of African and Japanese features with clear tan-coloured skin, sharp dark brown eyes, a dainty petit nose, full lips and black cornrowed hair with braids that fall past her neck. She has a lithe, athletic frame complemented by a lean toned musculature. Kuchimame wears the typical sleeveless, backless Onmitsukidō uniform underneath her shihakushō and she covers the lower part of her face (everything beneath her eyes) with a special black face mask. Personality Kuchimame is dutiful, carrying out her tasks with aplomb; she always does what is required, nothing more, nothing less. Kuchimame rarely if ever shows any signs of emotion regardless of whether it’s positive or negative. Her facial expression is nigh impossible to read, though her body language can sometimes give clues as to how she is feeling. The best way of discerning her feelings is by looking at her eyes, despite how apathetic they outwardly appear. However one must be very keen and insightful to be able to achieve this. However Kuchimame’s most defining feature is that she never speaks. For no reason whatsoever, regardless of what situation she is in. However this is all due to the mask Kuchimame wears over her face which was designed for her aunt, a member of the SRDI, using technology based on the eyepatch Kenpachi Zaraki wore; the face mask suppresses Kuchimame’s emotions completely as well as a small portion of her reiatsu and, as such, when the mask is removed her inherent personality immediately returns to her. When this happens Kuchimame regains her extremely sadistic tendencies and overwhelmingly large bloodlust; in short, she is an AxCrazy BloodKnight who takes pleasure in fighting and ultimately killing her opponents. Once she chooses a target she will implacably hunt them down and fight them until she has killed them; she will not stop and will cut you down if you impede her, regardless of whether she is an ally or not. When Kuchimame is in this state her eyes light up, with a psychotic look in them, and she gains an extremely disturbing SlasherSmile. However the most defining feature of Kuchimame’s original personality is that when she is fighting she is constantly laughing; her laugh is unnerving and sounds downright disturbing. Because of her psychotic personality her sense of rational thought is drastically lower than what it is when her mask is on (which is very rational). History Not much is known at the current time. Kuchimame entered the Shin’ō Academy but despite her excelling, it took her the full six years to graduate due to her lack of communication skills. She joined the Onmitsukidō immediately after and has been there ever since. She was initially part of the Inner Court Troops but was quickly moved into the Detention Unit before eventually becoming part of the Executive Militia. Powers & Abilities Kuchimame is a shunpo master and bar possibly Senya herself, is the fastest and most skilful of all the current Captains in its use. Thanks to her time as a member of the Detention Unit, Kuchimame excels immensely in Hakuda and, despite her lithe frame, she is able to put frightening amounts of force behind her physical attacks. She is proficient in the use of kidō and is capable of performing Shunkō. She is also incredibly durable and has a very high pain tolerance. Due to her extremely aggressive fighting style, she prefers to end fights quickly and will pull out her big guns if necessary; of all the Captains she has the lowest endurance. Zanpakutō Oto no Kaiki (音の回帰, Sonic Regression): In its sealed form it resembles a wakizashi with a silver k-shaped guard, grey hilt-wrapping and a dark grey sheathe. *'Shikai:' To release, Kuchimame brings the blade to her lips and makes a “shhh” sound. In shikai its appearance doesn’t change. :Special shikai abilities: Oto no Kaiki has the ability to completely silence Kuchimame’s immediate vicinity via its single shikai technique. :*'Oto no Aki' (音の秋, Fall of Sound): As soon as this technique is activated the Kuchimame’s immediate vicinity is silenced completely. Any and all types of sound are nullified including speech, ambient noises, ultrasonic noises, sound-based attacks etc; this applies to Kuchimame as well. Despite this, techniques that solely utilize vibrations (but not directly sound) can still function somewhat, albeit at reduced power. This technique will stay active for as long as Oto no Aki is in a released state or until Kuchimame wills it to stop. It can be used in both shikai and bankai. *'Bankai: Musei Shin’en' (無声深淵, Silent Abyss): In bankai Musei Shin’en blade lengthens to the length of a regular katana blade and becomes double-edged (while still retaining its slight curve). Kuchimame’s face mask transforms into a stylized face mask (very similar to the one seen here). :Special bankai abilities: Musei Shin’en has the ability to create vacuum-like areas. Musei Shin’en also gifts Kuchimame the ability of vacuum adaptation. :*'Mu Kuiki' (無区域, Nothing Zone): As soon as this technique is activated all atmospheric constituents are completely removed from the Kuchimame’s immediate vicinity creating a near-perfect vacuum. This technique will stay active for as long as Musei Shin’en is in a released state or until Kuchimame wills the technique to stop. After the technique has been ended, the atmospheric constituents immediately return to the vicinity. This technique consumes a surprisingly large amount of spiritual energy to perform (since all that matter has to be forcefully removed); the larger the vicinity the more spiritual energy is used. :*'Mu Kyūtai' (無球体, Nothing Sphere): This technique enables Kuchimame to fire football (soccer ball) sized hollow orbs of translucent energy at a target. Upon contact with an organism the orb instantaneously expands, enveloping the victim inside. The internal conditions of the orb are a perfect vacuum (so it is completely devoid of anything) with the internal pressure and internal gravity gradually increasing once a victim is inside (internal pressure increases by one atmosphere per second, internal gravity increases by one g per second); hypoxia, asphyxiation and/or crushing will ensue for those incapable of quick enough escape, although if one can react quick enough escape isn’t too difficult. Those that escape after considerable time inside the sphere may suffer from barotrauma. Kuchimame can fire multiple in rapid succession. Weaknesses Trivia *Her name vaguely translates as "Chatty Devil God".